Midnight Thoughts
by WhenToothlessWrites
Summary: My take on what could have happened when Heather declared Hiccup and Astrid needed to be alone to "discuss battle strategy" in Shell-Shocked Part 2. What were they feeling and how did they act when they were left alone. Requested by Guest. One-shot! Hiccstrid fluff and comfort!


**Bello!**

 **Nah, I din't post again the other day sorry, I might or NOT have had a lil accident and my head and knees were killing me for my clumsiness the rest of the day. Got no skin on my knuckles now oh well at least nothing broke or open (glares at wrists) this time XD Consequence: yesterday was filled with a migraine but nothing like a needed night of sleep to get me** **POSTING YAYY! Just another one-shot! Fluffy and a bit hurt/comfort ofc, who would I be if it hadn't sad parts after all?**

 **Meh, just read already, this one's requested, so sorry for taking so long requester hope it has the kind of cute hiccstrid moments you talked about, it was hard imagining what happened after the screen changed.**

 **Requested by: Guest**

 **Summary: My take on what could have happened when Heather declared Hiccup and Astrid needed to be alone to discuss battle strategy in Shell-Shocked Part 2. What were they feeling and how did they act when they were left alone.  
**

 **Set: Shell-shocked pt 2 (when the camera pulls away from Hiccup and Astrid on the dome)**

 **Note: This is just one of many options for what could have happened, this is just my take in it!**

 **Enjoy! XD**

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you? They're not dying." Snotlout's voice echoed from afar. "It's GAMBLING! GAMBLING! I've seen it!"

They watched as the others walked away into the midnight darkness, until they were out of sight. Their hands had slowly made their way to each other, starting off by the little finger and were now holding tightly to one another.

Hiccup looked down at their hands. He couldn't help but smile at how small Astrid's hand was compared to his. It wasn't small, per say, she still had beautiful long fingers after all, but her hand fit perfectly in his own since it was a bit bigger. She had such delicate hands for a warrior and he loved the feeling of her soft skin. How could such elegant hands give such hard punches?

Then again, Astrid was just like that. She might seem the fittest young adult their age on Berk (or at least she was to him). Besides fit, Astrid had always had a small physical look (not as much as him of course) if you thought about it, her arms were actually thin and her body's constitution wasn't that much alike the other teens and Vikings'. Kind of like the twins. And yet, her look had nothing but fragile thanks to her fierce attitude and developed strength. And besides her physical strength, she had more inner strength than anyone on Berk, she was strong at heart and that was what mattered to him the most. Try to tell him otherwise, he wouldn't believe it. Astrid Hofferson was the strongest warrior in the archipelago and had always been anything but fragile.

He found himself staring at her like a fool. She'd grown so much in the past years. He remembered when she was still taller than him, and could carry him on her shoulders like a sack of potatoes. There had even been a time where he had a piggy back ride with her. Yeah, she carried him, something that now was the complete opposite. He doubted she could even carry him bridal style at all (but she often surprised him and so nothing was sure). Then, that was something he couldn't do to her, but now she was so light it cost him nothing.

Her body had grown from the amazing teen girl she had been, to the spectacular, outstanding woman she was. She was strong, bold, fearless, she was intelligent, funny and despite what some people could say, she'd grown out of her old self becoming more caring, loving. Sly and determined, dedicated, stubborn and prideful yet trustworthy Adding to that she was astonishingly beautiful. It gave him shivers to think she'd even let someone like him hold her hand. Gods! They'd kissed! He'd kissed her and she kissed back. Then, she'd kissed him completely on her own. Him! Surely, that'd been a couple months ago, but Hiccup still couldn't quite acknowledge that he was dating Astrid Hofferson the Fearless.

It'd taken him some time to fully gather himself after they became friends and soon enough, friends became best friends. Besides girlfriend, he was glad to have her as best friend. She was his pillar, and without her he'd been long gone in many aspects. She was just like Toothless. He couldn't live without neither of them. And if he were to lose one... If he lost her-

His mind suddenly got caught up on their mission. This time, it would be the most dangerous he could remember in a while. There were so many games, schemes, intentions over intentions that turned intentions into other intentions... He'd never been more confused his whole life. Viggo was a mastermind, he knew who to take to get what he wanted, and it wouldn't be a surprise if he somehow threatened Astrid's or Toothless's or any of the gang's lives to get what he wanted. He knew how to dig a whole so deep inside Hiccup's mind that he'd be walking around in circles in confusion for a long while, like it'd happened before. And what could possibly tell Hiccup that this time wasn't another one of those times?

Even now when the other Grimborn had gone rogue by what it looked like. Ryker wasn't particularly smart; he was just, barely average level. And that might've been because he grew up with Viggo after all. Ryker was remorseful, keen to revenge. He would go after Hiccup any time of the day, any day- if Viggo aloud him to. He was just the favorite target. It wasn't like Hiccup liked the 'first place target' title that much or even at all, but if that meant that they'd come after him before they came to any other rider or dragon he would gladly keep his place for the rest of his life if he had to. The problem was that Astrid and Toothless were once again right after him. He'd even used Ruffnut has blackmail and bait twice!

If this mission went wrong it'd be his entire fault. That could cost them the Edge and possible Berk, everyone he knew and loved, even a certain black dragon, even a certain shield-maiden. He would give his life for hers without even thinking, and if Viggo or Ryker somehow got their hands on her, Hiccup would give them anything they wanted to protect her- which could compromise their mission.

When he found himself, Astrid was face to face with him, saying something he still couldn't quite catch. Her sky blue eyes shone in the night with the few light they had thanks to the moon, and she seemed worried. Her other hand had found its way to go hold his upper arm, right beneath his shoulder pads and the one in his hand had a strong grip on it.

"Ugh?"

"Are you alright?" She asked, searching him for signs of some sort. "You seem tense and blacked out for a while, I called you but you didn't even move."

Hiccup cringed at the figure he'd been making of himself. She had probably been calling him for Thor knows how long and he didn't even blink. "Hum... Yeah. I was just thinking..."

A sweet smile spread on Astrid's face. "I could tell by all the smoke that got out of there." She pushed his forehead with her index finger.

This time he smiled. "Haha, very funny Astrid."

"No seriously, I even thought of sitting you down before you fell on me. Smoke inhalation can do that you know?"

"Unfortunately," He held her hand with both of his, and couldn't help but move his eyes around while remembering every single time he'd inhaled smoke, "I know that all too well for my own good. But what were you talking about?"

Astrid rolled her eyes playfully and stared at him with a half-done, half-enjoying face. "Before or after your big head almost exploded?"

Hiccup smirked. "While."

"I asked you: Do you think Heather knows? But you kept staring at me or should I say through me. It was obvious you weren't even here."

He bit his lip absentmindedly. "Oh...I- hum... Sorry. I was just thinking."

Astrid felt like slapping him. She hated it when he did that, that lip biting. Of all the habits he could have! She hated that he looked so cute and... And handsome at the same time, so when he did that she had to slap herself to stay in control otherwise she'd find herself squeezing his cheeks, ruffling his soft hair and then kissing him to death. Ever seen a really cute puppy and you just want to squeeze it? Like that. She hated that she loved it when he did that. "You already said that you... Dork."

He furrowed his eyebrows, a provoking smirk dancing on his lips. "What was that?"

Astrid blushed. Thor, she never ever blushed! "Wha-t? It-t nothing." Odin! She never ever stuttered. Get yourself together Hofferson! "It was probably the echo on your big head."

"Hey! That's the second time today! It's not that big!"

"Your hair is."

He moved away from her, separating them. "Then I'll just go and cut it. You're probably right after all." He turned his back to her, pretending to be hurt.

"W-wait don't!" Astrid's eyes widened. His smirk increased. "Don't do it Haddock! Don't you dare! I didn't mean it Hiccup." She took hold of his forearm and turned him around. At the sight of his smile, she got mad. The idiot just tricked her! The-the...The IDIOT!

"OWWW" Hiccup cried out when a fist was delivered to his shoulder and then to his stomach, "Why would you do that!? Why does it always have to be violence with you?!"

"The first one was for the hair cutting threat, the second was for turning your back on me and this-" She slapped his butt in a fist of sudden confidence, "this is for that too."

Hiccup's eyes widened at an alarming size, his cheeks turned redder than a Changewing. No, his whole face became red actually. "Di-di-d you just-t slap my- my butt?"

Astrid giggled satisfied with the fact that now she had been the one making him blush and stutter. That's how things were supposed to be. "That's what you could call revenge. This-" she slapped him again, "is what you could call a re-slap."

"Astrid!" He complained, turning an even more vibrant shade of red. Astrid however couldn't stop laughing. His face was just too priceless!

It'd been a long time now since she'd last seen the sweet, stuttering-and-blushing 24/7, shy Hiccup and she missed him. She loved this Hiccup just the same- they were the same after all- though seeing the younger one she'd met was just about satisfying sometimes. He was still the same sweetheart, deep-soul she knew of course and sometimes she'd catch a glimpse of his old, more-closed-off self which made her smile but she really liked this confidence he'd developed too. It wasn't too much (like Snotlout) nor too less. It was just perfect. Like now.

She was kicked out of her own thoughts when his lips crashed into hers and Astrid allowed herself to melt into the kiss. She had apparently snaked her arms around his neck and Hiccup had braced her waist. She hated (yet loved, like everything about him seriously!) how she now had to stand on the tip of her toes to kiss him, but Hiccup being the gentleman he was, often lowered his back and neck so she wouldn't have to do that. The height difference wasn't that much but it forced her to stand on the tip of her feet a bit, and he knew how it bothered her.

They pulled apart, resting forehead with forehead. She looked up through her bangs to find him staring at her with shinning green eyes. She loved his forest-green eyes, especially how expressive they were. Sometimes though, they were way too expressive. "What's wrong Hiccup?" She asked, cupping his cheek. He leaned into the touch, letting out a shuddering breath. Astrid knew it concerned what he'd been thinking about earlier.

"Nothing." He sighed.

"I'm not buying that you know." She whispered.

"Really- it- everything's alright." He suddenly got more tense and almost jumped when she so much as shifted foot.

"Alright... I won't push you." She declared, and Hiccup seemed to relax visibly.

She wouldn't push him, but that didn't mean she wouldn't know what was bothering him either. In fact- 5,4,3,2-

He pulled her closer, burying his face in her shoulder.

-1

"Just... Just promise me you'll be careful out there."

So that was what it was all about.

"Is this what it's about Hiccup?" She asked, already knowing the answer. He nodded against her shoulder.

"I'm just- I- I can't lose you Astrid. There were so many times when I almost did and- This might be our most dangerous mission. Viggo's against Ryker, Ryker's against Viggo and we're in the middle of all this for Thor's sake! And I was the one to drag you all into this- We don't want a war but which one of them does? An-"

"It has always been war Hiccup. You know it. I know it. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs know it. We know what we're getting ourselves into. Even the dragons!"

"Yeah, what a great leader I am. Making you guys get yourselves in this."

"Are you even listening?!" She pushed him away to stare him in the eyes. "We want to be here, we want to defend our base. This is not just about you and Viggo, Hiccup. This is about us as well. We made the choice of leaving the Archipelago with you. We decided that. WE! You didn't force us to do anything. And it is absolutely not your fault that human scum like Viggo and Ryker exist and our paths crossed."

Hiccup looked at the ground, ashamed. "Yeah, but if I had kept myself at Berk we wouldn't have come across them."

"And Dagur would still be mischievous and probably come back to destroy Berk." She crossed her arms for a moment before raising his chin and forcing him to look her in the eyes. Again. "You can't keep blaming yourself over everything Hiccup."

"I know Astrid," He scratched his neck nervously, taking periodical glances at her, "But one way or another... if anything happens to anyone... If anything happens to you, it'll be my fault. All because I got my nose where I shouldn't and BAM! Dragon Eye! We lose it, the dragons are hunt to extinction, we keep it or try to get it back, we're hunted to extinction. "

"You can't control these things! If something's to happen to me then it will happen Hiccup. There's nothing you can do." She hugged him tight around the chest and nuzzled against it. Soon enough she felt Hiccup sigh and place his arms around her, crashing their bodies together. Oh, how Astrid could spend forever there. He always comforted her and his warm hugs always carried so much safety and love, Astrid felt like falling asleep there.

"Maybe... But if there's anything I can do, I'll do it, no matter what." He mumbled while caressing her hair. She froze, her grip turning to a death one. It wasn't supposed for her to hear, but she did anyway. And besides hearing, Astrid also understood what he meant, mainly because she felt the same way towards him. He'd declared how he'd die for her without a second thought, or even a first. Hiccup was just like that, he'd give himself up for anyone he loved, knew and trusted within the blink of an eye. It was sweet his selflessness but she couldn't help but find it terrifying sometimes, like now.

Didn't he see it?

She didn't want to lose him either.

She- She just couldn't.

Suddenly she didn't feel as sure and confident about everything as she had before. She'd talked and talked and talked, getting some sense into that Gronckle iron-head of his. Telling him they would be alright, and how he couldn't bury himself with guilt if any of them got hurt or worse... Now though, she was starting to have the same thoughts as he.

She felt his chin on top of her head. For Asgard! How he'd grown the past years. She remembered being taller than him and then suddenly the same height. Then, one day, he was taller than she was. The real growth spurt though, she had noticed to have been on his seventeen's, where he'd left her and the others behind with a scary height difference- scary or at least that's how she felt when realization finally hit her: Hiccup, the little Hiccup she knew, the small, adorable little Hiccup had become a man.

She always hoped he would never really grow. Stupid yeah... They were all bond to growing, but Hiccup was who scared her the most. She was used to his younger, shorter self and when he went through that phase, Astrid at first looked at him with a nostalgic expression as if she was about to lose him- because he would be changing. He would be growing up, both physically and mentally. He would stop being the cute, little best friend.

That lasted short though. Soon enough, she started getting used to this new Hiccup who was still the same at heart. He would obsess over dragons with Fishlegs like a 5 year old, he would run after the twins when they caused too much havoc and surprisingly, even join their Loki's sometimes. She knew why, and it made her smile, a warm yet cool feeling dancing about in her stomach. He would bang his head against the wall or a table when Snotlout started being too extra again. And he would still have the same laughs, talks with her. They even started training together and that- that was surely a perfect add up for Astrid.

His face also changed, the same features were still there but his jaw got more protruding and his face more long. He let his hair grow, and as it grew, it also became the softest and fluffiest thing she knew. So that she couldn't resist making two little braids under his ear just to touch it, and they actually looked good on him. He hated them but never took them off either, because she loved them. Needless to say, she found herself questioning what that nervous yet heart-warming feeling she felt was.

She was aware of her own changes as well, but being around this new Hiccup all day let her notice how handsome he was, how cute he was at the same time?, how his posture had turned to one more of a leader, a chief, how she realised he was still skinny but the years as a blacksmith and Dragon Rider had certainly given him strenght, how his shoulders were now broad ones, how he blushed when he was around her the first times, how he'd grown to a such fine man, how she blushed when she was around him the first times.

Later on, everyone had gotten their jobs. The twins (if you could call that a job, as if there weren't enough problems to fix on the island already) had dedicated themselves to "the art of Loking; Snotlout was in charge of testing the weapons (which gave the twins a good opportunity to maintain their jobs...), Fishlegs was responsible by the tours around Berk, teaching the little Hooligans the Island's story, especially how Hiccup had put an end to the war between Vikings and Dragons, Astrid was about to join the Berk guard- to watch over her island- her very dream since she could remember. Life was good, but not for all.

Hiccup was rather occupied with running away from his inevitable fate. He spent the days either at the forge as usual, or out alone-or simply with her- exploring for new species of dragons in the archipelago. Bad luck. He never found any. Yet he still kept looking, hoping to spend the maximum of time away from Berk, away from the Chief talks that were starting, away from everyone and everything who told him there were no more dragons. Because he was hopeful. Always had been too hopeful. And Astrid got to watch with a broken heart how he was suffering, not sure how to tell him it was time to stop.

One day, Trader Johan came in to save the day with a new adventure of hunting down Dagur the Deranged outside the archipelago. Hiccup instantly agreed on going, and for a moment, he almost went alone- everyone had their responsabilities. But everyone also knew how he'd be going alone and no one wanted that- besides, who liked responsabilities anyway?

One thing led to another, and now they were a couple, together at their outpost, comforting each other, unsure if they would live to see the rest of their lives together or if this was the serious last time they had for themselves.

She focused on his breathing, the sound of his heart beating fast against his ribcage and Astrid's ear. It was unexplainably reassuring, because what would she do if it stopped? What would she do if his beautiful emerald eyes closed for good? What would she do if he wasn't around anymore? What would she do if she couldn't love him anymore?

Well... That was a rather stupid one. She would love him until the end of her days. Annoyingly (not...) she didn't have much thought on the matter really. She tried imagining losing it all. She'd miss his sweetness, his worriedness, his sarcastic throw-backs, his crazy this-will-most-likely-end-wrong-oh-wow-it-didn't ideas and plans, his selflessness, his intelligence, his stubbornness, his... uniqueness, his adventurousness, his love for dragons, his warm hugs, how he was always there to comfort her. She would miss forcing him to go to sleep, flying with him, agreeing with him, disagreeing with him, being in trouble with him, mapping with him, complaining to him, hearing him complain to her. She would miss his touch, his hair, his kisses, their jokes and plays together,...alright, the dragon fly two too...,she would miss moments like this. She would miss looking into his eyes every single day, and finding herself reflected in their bright green color.

She would miss him entirely. She would miss her complete self.

"Are you alright milady?"

She would miss his weird, funny, unique voice. Him calling her milady…

Astrid found her eyes wet, which was really unlike her. She'd cried like a normal human being, but crying in front of someone without even noticing? Who was she and what was happening to her? She wasn't this soft! She wasn't this emotional! (She wasn't on that time of the month either.)

Hiccup must've been a bad influence. He rarely cried- for what she knew- but he even felt sorry and on the verge of it when Dagur "died". She was sad herself, she knew Heather had cried after (shhh, she understood her friend and wouldn't want anyone to know either if she was in her place) but he had a heartbroken face for days.

She punched him in the chest and smiled, he was too sweet.

"Wha- what was that for..?"

She looked up to find him with his head tilted to the side, eyes shining in concern. "Nothing. I was just thinking you know?"

Hiccup stifled a laugh, looking up at the sky as if not believing she had actually used the line back. Then he looked back at her and cleaned her cheek. "I could tell. By your tears there must be a really big flood of thoughts in there." He pushed her forehead like she'd done with him before.

"Ohhh you didn't just-"

"Yeaaah I guess I just did..."

"You're out of this world, Hiccup Haddock."

"Actually I'm standing right on it, Astrid Hofferson."

She smiled bright, earning one just as bright from him. "I hate you so don't die on me out there will you?"

Hiccup placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head. No. "Yeah..." He gestured around helplessly. "I really can't make any promises. You see? It doesn't really depend on us, if something's to happen to me then it wi-"

"Don't you dare!" She punched his shoulder. Hard. Hiccup gasped, grabbing his hurting shoulder protected by the shoulder guard. "T-that hurt!"

"Ohhh come on, don't be such a baby. You even have armor!" She said, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, I'm glad I do then." His face had acquired a rather funny expression that could easily tell her he was imagining the punch without the armor. "Can you imagine where I'd have flown to!?"

"Hmmm, I don't know," Astrid mumbled, placing her arms around his neck again, "but given what your big head can imagine, I'd say somewhere between America and the edge of the world." She snorted.

He narrowed his eyes, pouting and looking like there were invisible runes to be read in the air. "Maybe."

"Oh oh, I know that look. You don't really think it exists right?"

"Perhaps, I mean, myths are based on true facts. It probably exists, we just haven't gone far enough to find it."

"Oh yeah, how would we do that if there's the end of the world? You'd fall to nowhere before you realized."

"Hmm… Then… What if- Maybe... There isn't an edge of the world-" He pointed out thoughtfully.

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "Right. Would you like to try and find if so one day?"

His face cleared and he looked at her excitedly. "Yea- Yes! I mean, can you imagine the size of the map we'd draw?! All the new species of dragons, cultures of men! Can you imagine how much we'd learn?!"

She stared at him in disbelief. She was just playing along with him but by the looks of it… he actually wanted to go forward with it and-

"We...?" Her heart beat faster. He wanted to go with her?

His eyes landed on hers, still shinning. " Ye- we... I- I- hummm, you wouldn't be forced to anything. But- I always thought that if I went forward with this dream... Then, I'd want to share it with someone. At- at the time there really wasn't anyone to- but- I- rely on you and- and I love you- so, if you wanted- I'd be honored to have you... You know... By my side." He finished, staring at the ground while blushing violently. "If it ever happens since... Chief thing… you know..." He sighed.

Her heart melted a lot more (badly by hearing the disappointment in his voice because of how he'd spend his life stuck in one place, taking care of one village- so not Hiccup), but in a good way too, and this would've been just the time for her younger self to get some sense in her older head. She didn't want to be this soft, but- but he wanted to have her by his side, he'd be honored!?

Wait, she wasn't being soft. She was in love with him, and there was nothing wrong about finally admitting that to herself. None of that would stop her from being the warrior she was. She would still kick ass, she would still be strong, even stronger. They would kick ass together.

Kissing and hugging him had already gotten properly inside her head, and getting watery eyes for him had just been accepted. Hiccup wouldn't judge her after all, she didn't need to keep her cool stance, if she let it down a little with the gang, than she could even more with her boyfriend- and it surely felt good.

This time, she pulled his face towards her, and their lips met. As usual, Hiccup being the clueless boy he'd always been in these situations, was caught by surprise and at first he stood still, figuring out what was supposed to happen. He might've figured it out because soon she was pulled closer and he reacted.

"Wait, I thought you didn't want anyone to know yet?" Hiccup commented after they pulled apart. "You know them; they could be just around THE CORNER-" The boy suddenly yelled.

She giggled and he smiled. "About that, I've been thinking and... I thought we would have more time for us if they didn't know but it's actually the opposite. They're always everywhere! We could let things go smoothly and when the time comes, we should tell them." Astrid declared.

"Wait really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm not saying we should force it, but let it go smoothly. Maybe when we've defeated the hunters with your plan..."

"Our plan. If that's what you want milady, then for me that's fine." Hiccup replied. He just hoped everyone could be there. Ugh- why was he worrying over that so much again? _We can only do so much to protect each other, just like we've always done._ What he'd said was right, but he was beginning to get more and more tense. Because…what if so much wasn't enough? Even if they weren't dating, he'd still do much more than so much to make sure she came out unharmed.

"Just don't do anything crazy alright." She sighed. Astrid seemed to be thinking the same as him.

He grabbed her hand, adopting a serious expression at first, "You know that's asking way too much of me.", before turning into a lopsided smile. "But if you don't do anything crazy yourself, I'll see what I can manage."

She punched his arm lightly this time. "I was serious!"

"So was I."

"Ugh, why do you always have to twist everything I say?!"

"W-"

"Don't. I know what you were going to do."

"I was actually about to say: We should get going, the others are probably waiting." In his most not guilty face he started pulling her by the hand.

Astrid looked down at their hands. "Yeah…right." She couldn't help but smile at how her hand fit in his bigger one. She loved his hands, calloused by the work in the forge and touching paper all day, every day. Yet, they were soft and gentle with long, skillful and talented fingers. Then again, Hiccup was just like that.

She found funny how all those crazy inventions of his came out of his hands, and when she watched him work, his brain seemed miles and miles away from all that they knew, while his hands flew there, hammered that, gave a few twicks here- skillfully, as if they had brains of their own. And because of all that work, they seemed calloused but were actually very soft, and even if they looked too fragile because of his thin, long fingers, they were actually pretty strong. Just like him. Hiccup seemed fragile, weak (not as much now but...) but he was strong inside, where he needed to the most. His heart. For her, and no one could tell her otherwise, he had the biggest, strongest, purest heart on Berk.

Astrid couldn't have been gladder to have him by her own side and hand him her heart.

"So, about what you've asked. Do _you_ think Heather knows?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid shook her shoulders, a grin plastered on her face. "I think she has known even before we did."

"…"

"Oh... That- that's productive."

* * *

 **:/ Yep. That was it. Just mindless hiccstrid fluff, cuddling, hugging, kissing, Hiccup-but-slapping (I wanna see it so bad, can you imagine his face?! XD and Astrid like "I touched the butt" XD)**

 **I'm sorry just got lost a little. Anyway, this is what first came to my mind, even if they were a little out of character with Astrid "crying and all" (she's allowed to though, they all are). I'm sure they were worried about what could happen in battle and with that plan, so used that a bit. Of course got lost with their thoughts again, but I just really like writing those parts meh**

 **Hope you liked it! Off to take care of another request for Bend and Break! (sneak peak: lil Hiccup is the cutest thing I've ever written I can't-) or just some drabble or one-shot that captures my mind at the moment. LET WRITING FLY!**

 ***room goes dark* ~~WhenToothlessWrites**


End file.
